Hybrid 2
by ZEVLAG
Summary: Continuing from the first Hybrid, Matthew learns more about his past, and his role in an evil plot. Now, in order to save the two worlds he loves, he must team up with the two heroes that believe he is the enemy.Might have slight drama in some parts
1. Pictures of the Past

**Hello Fan peeps! Zevlag (e as in tree) is back! After college classes,**

**i am now free for FanFic's (that is if my Xbox doesn't call me lol)**

**Anyhoo, Hybrid, i admit, sucked. So that's why i have made a Hybrid 2!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Matthew looked at the red portal that Breach had created for him. He looked at Paradox who grinned. "Well," he said, "Go on." Matthew stood perfectly still, just staring at the portal, nervous to walk in.

"Will this… take me to my parents?" Matthew asked. He looked at Paradox, who looked as if he were frowning.

"Perhaps you should found out." He walked up to him and paced his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Good luck Matthew. Great things are expected from you sometime soon." Before he walked off, he looked at Matthew once more, "I'd get a checkup if I were you." And with that, he and Breach had disappeared.

Matthew looked back at the portal, swirling with black and red. Was every answer he wanted to know about himself on the other side. Would he learn more about his alien father, his human mother, the teleporting powers, and his link to Black Knight? Taking a deep breath, Matthew stepped into the portal.

He looked all around and saw that he was in another country. Everyone around him seemed to be speaking in Spanish. That's when he realized that he was surrounded by people. He looked behind and saw that the portal had already disappeared. No one had noticed Matthew or the portal.

"I hope that old man didn't trick me," Matthew grumbled. If his parents were here, then that meant that he could hide with them here. Now that he was a threat in the Alien World and here in the Nanite World, it would be nice to finally have someone care for him

As he put on his black goggles, Matthew had noticed a small building cross the street from him. It was the smallest building on the block, but looked very clean. There was also a sign hanging on the door with two words: one was in Spanish, but the other had said "doctor".

_I'd get a checkup if I were you,_ Paradox's words echoed in Matthew's head. Running across the street, he went to the small brick building. Hesitating, he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it.

"Hello?" Matthew called out as he entered the building. The room had eight chairs against the left wall. There was a desk in the center of the room that was covered with papers and photos. He walked up to the desk to look at one of them. One that caught his eye was a man with long hair and a long chin holding a baby in the hospital. He then noticed a name tag that had the doctor's last name, "Tiller".

"Can I help you?" asked a voice that startled Matthew. He quickly looked up and froze. A woman in a white doctor's coat was smiling at him. She had long blond hair and looked as if she were in her early forties. Finally, Mathew had notice her blue eyes, the same blue to his right eye. "Sir?" she asked, puzzled, "Do you need help?"

Slowly, Matthew took off his goggles, not realizing that they dropped to the floor. The woman looked confused and then her eyes widen as she placed her hands over her mouth; Matthew saw tears developing in her eyes. "…Matthew?"

Matthew said nothing. She had said his name… No, she knew his name and the way she said it, so perfectly in his ears. Matthew opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He tried to find something to reply back. He only said one word, "…..Mom?"

As tears continued to roll down the woman's face, she smiled and ran up to Matthew, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing like two pythons. Matthew began to cry as well, hugging the woman who he finally knew was… his mother. "Mom," Matthew chocked out.

"Matthew," she repeated with a choke, looking at Matthew with her blue eyes. "I thought… how did… you're not…?" She kissed him on his blond hair, "I thought I lost you."

"So did I," Matthew said. "I have so many questions for you," they both looked at each other," For you and dad." He looked around, "Where is he?"

Matthew's mom looked at him. He noticed that her eyes were now filled with doubt. She sighed, "We do have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

As they both had tea, Matthew had told Christine everything: his electrical and travel-to-two-different-universes powers, his amnesia at age eleven, his bounty with the Plumbers and Providence, and the battle between the two heroes… Ben and Rex.

Christine giggled, "Sounds like you've been causing a lot of trouble." She held his hand, "I'm just happy that you're safe."

Matthew shrugged, "Me too," he created a spark at the tip of his fingers, "My powers have been helping me out a lot."

"And you've never been inside a school?"

Matthew rubbed his head, "Well… I saw no point to."

Christine smirked, "Well, you are part alien… thanks to your father." She frowned again.

"Who was he?" Matthew asked carefully. He remembered looking at photo of the man and the baby on her desk.

She smiled, "John was the most amazing man I have ever met. You look so much like him." She gentle placed her hand under her chin. "And he wasn't even in this dimension."

"So how did it happen? How did you meet him?"

She sighed and looked at Matthew, "It all started here, in this world. I was with a group of brilliant scientists all trying to think of a way to better the world with technology." She looked at the scattered pictures on her desk; Matthew did as well. "Most were divided into team, while others, like me, worked independently on other projects. "

She showed Matthew a picture. He saw a younger version of his mother smiling, holding a strange metal sphere that had a blue light on top. "What is that?" Matthew asked.

Christine chuckled, "That was supposed to be an easier way to travel. It still needed work, but I decided to test it out myself." She took a sip of her tea, "Things went a little crazy and next thing I knew it…"

"You went to the other world," Matthew finished for her.

She nodded, "So there I was, scared out of my mind, in the middle of the forest, almost evening, and in a strange new world with a broken teleporting device." Christine took another picture of her table and smiled at it; Matthew noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "I was terrified… until he came."

Matthew saw the picture of a man that had looked so much like him; strong chin, medium-size nose and short hair, but it was black. He then noticed that his eyes were the same green as his left eye. "Dad", he said softly.

"John happened to be an alien police man called a Plumber." Matthew already knew who the Plumbers were. He just didn't expect his father to be one. "The minute he saw me, he did everything in his power to help me. The next day, we had finally fixed the teleporter, but John still wanted to see me. I did too."

"So you two fell in love right there?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "He told me about his electric-wolf -like alien decedents, while I told him about my project to help the world."

"Wait," Matthew had stopped, "So what about the other projects by the scientists?"

"Unfortunately, as soon as I made it back to this world, the other scientists had already decided to work on a different project: nanotechnology."

Matthew's eyes widen, "The Nanite Project," he whispered softly.

"However, two other scientists had heard about my discovery. They both decided to help me and your father out with the teleporting. But we were still loyal to the Nanite Project. " She took another photo off the desk and showed him a picture of the man holding the baby. "He was one of scientist who helped us. One of the once who pushed for the anite project, but he helped us."

"That's me?" Matthew asked, realizing that the child was him. He looked at the man, "Who was he?"

"He was you're godfather," she said softly. Matthew quickly looked up at his mother. "He was such great friend. Always played with you and was always there for your father. Van Kleiss was so wonderful to us."

"And the other person?"

"Her name was Samantha," she had almost spitefully; there was small silence. "They had both helped us create a more powerful teleporter. Meanwhile, your father and I had spent more time together, in both our worlds. We then got married in his world." She held Matthew's hand, "Few months later, I was pregnant with you."

Matthew chuckled. He then noticed a picture of Christine nine-months pregnant and his father with his hands on her belly, smiling. "This story's now interesting," he joked.

She laughed, "Well, while I was already eight months, your father and I were in his world. He was picking out a second home to where we could raise you," she paused, "Until a strange alien had visited us. He was small guy with big eyes, but very intelligent. He told us that it was foolish for two parallel worlds to be together."

"Guy sounds like a real pain," Matthew mentioned.

"Yes he was." She blinked, "But I believed he was only looking out for us. We told him that we were happy and that nothing would go wrong. He told us that we were foolish like some boy he knew, but wished us the best of luck."

"But I don't understand," Matthew asked, "I know I got my alien powers from dad, but what about my ability to teleport? Did I get it from the machine?"

"Due to the multiple travels between worlds with, your powers somehow absorbed the feedback from the machine. Your father suspected that it happened while you were in my womb." She smiled, "But like the teleporter, you too need work on the traveling."

Matthew smiled. He was filled with so much joy that he was getting to know more about this past and his mother. That's when he realized that only his mother was there. "You still didn't tell me: what happened to dad?"

Christine's happy face faded away. Her fist clanged the tea cup, making Matthew nervous. She inhaled, "And that takes us about six years ago: the Nanite event." She sighed, "While the Nanite Project was still on some shaky test drives, your father and I were nearly close to perfecting the teleporting machine. Thanks to your help by have the teleporting powers as well."

She closed her eyes, almost as if she were in deep thought. Matthew then noticed that the corner her mouth has twitching, like she was trying to hold something in. "Mom?"

Christine opened her almost red eyes, "Samantha wanted different things for the device. She saw only a gateway that could lead us to more worlds then the one your father was in. Your father, Van Kliess, and I thought it was already too much power: Samantha thought different."

She clinched her fist, "A night later, there was an overload with the Nanites. Your father and I were helping out, while you stayed at home with Van Kliess in the basement." She paused. "While we were distracted, Samantha snuck passed us and went to the house. Your father and I noticed this and ran after her. By the time we got to the basement, she was fighting over the teleporter from Van Kliess.."

She bit her lip, "It all happened fast, but I saw Sammantha break Van Kliess' arm. We saw a yellow light coming from the labs, but Samantha still wanted the nearly destroyed teleporter. As Samantha fought him, your father snatched it from her, active whatever power thee was left to it, tossed to me…" She choked on her words. Her hand covered her mouth, not wanting Matthew to see her cry and look so weak. "… and then I was teleported here," she held Matthew's hand tighter. "The next day on the news, I saw that the whole world was now infected with Nanites. The entire base I was at was destroyed and according to the authorities, there were no survivors."

Matthew had remembered that day. He woke up with a head-ach and no memory at all. There was fire all around him and strange now creatures: EVOs. All he did was got up and run into town "I was the only one who survived?"

"Again, according to authorities, no one did."

Matthew looked at his mother, still hurting from the painful memories that had happened on the Nanite Event. "I'm here now," Matthew said, trying to smile, "That's all that matters now."

"I now," she said softly. She gave him a strong hug and did the same. Matthew looked at a picture of when his mom, dad and he, as a child, were all together smiling; the picture was tear stained. _They_ _could have all made it out,_ Matthew had thought. _That Samantha_, _she was the reason the rest couldn't escape._ "Did Samantha survive?" he asked.

There was a long pause. Matthew could only hear his mother's heart beat and his own. She inhaled, "She is now the leader of Providence."

**Hope you've enjoyed this so far**

**and remember, Review and ask questions if you got them!**

**And remember, THIS IS A TWISTED UNIVERSE! There for, Van Kliess is a Godfather!**


	2. Game Time

**Hope you guys are enjoying the. And if you haven't read the first one, DO IT NOW! :)**

**Also, to those of you who have stuck by my stories, a sneak peek of my newest story is coming soon!**

**Anyhoo... here is chapter 2... **

That night, Matthew stayed in an extra bedroom that his mother had given him. The room was small compared to the hotel rooms he would sneak into, but Matthew didn't care. He was fine staying wherever his family was at.

While he laid in his bed still awake, Matthew couldn't stop thinking about what his mother had told him. He was glad that all of his questions had been answered. However, he couldn't believe that his father, the one he couldn't even remember, was killed trying to save him and Christine. All because of the one person at Providence… the leader, Black Knight. And she had the nerve to try and convince him to join her. If he would have known about her then…

"Why did she still want me?" he asked the ceiling. Did she still want the teleporting ability? Or was she still after Christine? "No," Matthew said. Maybe she wanted to use his powers, just like she used the EVOs that she and Providence took control over. He wanted to know… but he mostly wanted revenge.

He quietly got out of bed and changed into his jeans and black hoodie. He tip-toed upstairs and moved silently into Christine's bedroom, finding her in bed. She was sound sleep, holding a picture of him and his father in her right hand. He stood at the side of the bed and sighed. "I'll be back," he whispered. "I promise, you won't lose me again." He kissed her on the cheek, making her turn to her left side. As he went back down stairs, he went to his mother's desk and took picture of when he and his parents were all together.

He went out onto the empty streets, listening to the bugs chipping and feeling the cool night air giving him chills. "Paradox?" he called out, "Breach? Guys, I know one of you is watching me." Nothing happened, "Please, I need help." A minute passed and suddenly, red portal appeared in front of him. Breach stepped out, with no Paradox by her. "I need you to take me to Black Knight."

Breach said nothing, she only shook her head.

"Breach, please? You have no idea how much Samantha ruined my life. She left me without parents for six years and killed my dad." Breach blinked. Frustrated, Matthew punched a nearby mailbox, denting it in. He thought about teleporting to the Alien Dimension and using that to go to Providence Head Quarters, but Ben and Rex were probably still there, waiting for him.

"Hong Kong," said a girl's voice. Matthew quickly turned to Breach and saw her create a red portal; she stood aside and gestured it to Matthew.

"Thank you," he said to her. He looked at his mother's house, gave it a wave and walked through into the portal.

* * *

Providence agents were everywhere in the area Matthew was in; from the ground, to the inside and outside of building, and on rooftops. It was night time, so Matthew's black hoodie gave him the advantage in stealth. He hid in an alley behind a dumpster, listening to two agents talking. They were far away, but Matthew's advance hearing helped. "How long do we need to be here?" one of the agents asked the other.

"Not sure," answered the other. "Black Knight is trying to take in as many EVOs as she can back to HQ. She'll-." Matthew then heard a high-pitch noise, causing him to cover his ears; he wasn't use to using his super-senses. When the noise stopped, Matthew stood low and got closer to the agents.

Suddenly, one of the agent's ear-piece came on. "Return to base," said a woman's voice: Black Knight.

"Roger," answered one of the agents. He looked at his partner, "Let's go."

"Why did she set up base at an arcade?"

"I don't know," shrugged the agent, "bigger space I guess. Besides, it's in the middle of this place."

Matthew grinned; he knew were the arcade was. It was about five blocks away, but he needed to be out of sight. Looking around in the alley, he saw a ladder that lead to the rooftop of the building by him. He climbed up and looked around. He saw Providence agents on rooftops, moving their guns with flash lights attached to the ends. Swiftly, Matthew jumped to the next building and hid from the agent patrolling it.

"Section still clear," said the agent, "inferred not picking anything." Matthew sighed. He wasn't going to get pass this agent. He looked as his hand, creating a spark. He wondered, if he could create electricity…

He stretched his hand out to the agent, concentrating on the weapon. Suddenly, Matthew felt the electricity flowing through his and, absorbing the weapon's power and what every else the agent had. When the flow had stopped, the agent was startled as his flashlight went out.. "Hello?" the agent called out, trying to call in on his earpiece.

Matthew ran to the next rooftop, repeating the process and getting closer to the arcade. When he was just a block away, Matthew felt his hands having sharp pains. "Not again," Matthew growled, remembering that if he used his powers too much, his EVO/alien form would be released. Taking deep breaths, he tried to stop the power from over-charging his nanites. "Don't lose control!" he growled.

Suddenly, Matthew heard an agent close by him. "Yes ma'am?" he answered. Matthew felt his hands turning into claws and his skin turn pale grey.

"I'm picking up a strong nanite activity near your area."

"Oh no," Matthew said, feeling his teeth turn into fangs.

"Probably another EVO freak," said the agent.

"Well, capture it now. We need to find all the ones we can find."

The agent loaded his gun and began to search the rooftop. Matthew's transformation was already complete, but he had to stay hiding. As the agent got closer, Matthew tried to create a ball of lightning, but nothing was made, but sparks.

Matthew had no choice: Matthew quickly came out of hiding and covered the agent's mouth. He struggled to get free, but Matthew created enough lighting to knock the agent out. "What was that?" said an agent down on the streets. Matthew heard a few agents coming up; he jumped off the roof and landed on the street softly.

"Hold it right there!" shouted an agent. Matthew looked and saw an agent taking aim at him. Matthew ran towards him, using his speed to run behind the agent and throw him to the ground. Matthew tazzed him and ran off to the arcade, hearing other agents panic and looking for him. Matthew ran in an alley, jumping onto the walls, using his wolf-like claws to hold on. He could see the entrance to the arcade; five agents surrounded it.

He wanted to take them out with his powers, but his EVO-Alien form limited the electricity he could generate. He jumped off the wall and hid behind a car, glaring at the agents.

His electrical powers were no use, but his strength was doubled. Grabbing the car, Matthew lifted the car and pushed it towards the agents. Three were hit, but the other two avoided the car. Matthew growled and charged the agents, grabbing their heads and knocking them together.

Matthew looked at the security cameras that surrounded the arcade's entrance. Alarms were then sounded all around the area. Matthew could hear Providence agents heading towards his direction. Black Knight probably knew he was there already, but he didn't care, not anymore; all he wanted was Samantha.

Using his strength, Matthew ripped the doors off and ran inside. Suddenly, a puff of green smoke surrounded him, filling his lung quickly and making him sleepy. He tried to escape, but he had already hit the ground. As his vision became blurry, he saw someone standing in front of him.

"Take him to the holder," said a woman's voice. Matthew felt himself being lifted up and dragged away. "It's been so long Matthew. You have your father's looks… and something I want."

**REVIEW please and ask questions if you got them.**

**And please be patient with the uploads.**


	3. Unwanted Help

**Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is now here!**

**Wont post the next one till about a week. Hope you are enjoying so far!**

As Matthew came to his senses, he felt his four limbs being weighed downed. He tried to move, but his hands here trapped inside some kind of rubber. His eyes adjusted to the bright light beaming down on him.

He then saw that he was surrounded by ten Providence agents, pointing their guns at him. Matthew then saw that his hands and legs were trapped inside heavy rubber balls that were chained to the ceiling. He looked around and saw many arcade games covered with plastic tarps most with wires pulled out and hooked to computers.

"Stand down," said a voice. The agents lowered their weapons and made an opening. Matthew looked up and saw a woman in a black cloak. She had short dark-purple hair and dark eyes that glared at Matthew: Samantha. "Hello Matthew. Nice to see you again."

"You!" Matthew growled. He tried to create a ball of lighting, but the rubber balls had blocked the electricity from being released. He tried once more, but al he felt was energy coursing through his hands.

"It's no use," she said, "Those are pressurized rubber that has been hardened on your hands and feet, each weighing over two hundred pounds. You'll be lucky to even get a tiny spark through them." She came up to him grinning, "You've been on the news, you know?"

Matthew looked at her, "Well, since you made me a wanted EVO, I'm not surprised."

"And no Rex to be found. Was that your doing when I left him to fight you?"

"Yeah. He met a new friend," Matthew said, remembering how he "accidentally" trapped Rex into Ben's world.

Black Knight chuckled, "Well thank you. He's been a problem for me and Providence." She turned her back to him. Matthew tried to lift his hands, but not even his strength could help. "So, have you decided to take up my proposal and find out more about your life?"

"Heh," Matthew scoffed, "I already got what I needed… Samantha." She froze. The agents looked at Black Knight, but then focused back on to Matthew.

She inhaled deeply. "So… you found out the truth," she turned to him, "How? Let's see, Van Kliess is gone and your father is…," she chuckled, "disposed." Matthew growled, "So that means your mother is still alive. I guess your pathetic father's plan of sacrificing himself worked."

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Matthew shouted. Black Knight pulled out a small device and presses a button on top. He heard a quite high-pitch noise, but it didn't bug him; Black Knight looked frustrated and turned off the device.

"It was a shame that your parents didn't want to join me in the plans I had for that teleporting device."

"So you betrayed them?" Matthew shouted. He began to huff and puff, filled with rage just by looking and listening to that woman. Tried to move again. "Why? Why did you betray them all? They were your friends."

Her eyes widen, "Friends?" she scoffed. "I was only interested in your mother's work." She grinned, "The power to travel to a different world. Can you imagine the possibilities?"

"No," Mathew said. "I cant."

Black Knight shrugged, "Well, I shouldn't be surprise."

Matthew felt a bead of sweat roll down his for head. The heat from the lamps was making his skin hot. "They trusted you Samantha." He then saw her eye twitch, as if she didn't like her name.

She looked at Matthew slowly. "Christine, John, Van Kliess and I were all going for one goal: making this world a better place. That teleporter was the key to opening new doors to hundreds, maybe thousands of different places. Your father was the example." She walked up to him, "But the three of them rejected my idea. Not seeing my ideas to gaining new technology from these worlds. Your mother and father didn't even offer to let my go to the alien world."

"So answer me this," Matthew looked at her, "Did you cause the Nanite event, just so you can steal that device?"

"Please," Black Knight scoffed, crossing her arms, "I knew within days that it would backfire on those fools, but yes. I decided to use that night as a cover up, but not to get to that broken piece of garbage." Her eyes stared ominously at Matthew. "I was trying to get to you."

Matthew gasped. "Me?"

"Every travel that your mother made to your father's world, the teleporter got worse, no matter how many times we fixed and rebuilt it. Until one day, we all saw that you had gained the ability. However, the portals you made were stable, thanks to your alien powers. I was so close too, until Van Kliess stood in the way that night."

Matthew growled loudly, trying to lift his hands of the ground. As they moved an inch up, the Providence agents had their guns at him. Matthew tried to move once more, but it was no use.

"For years I've tried to rebuild that device, hoping that the Nanites could offer the same qualities that your powers did." She smiled, "I even captured EVOs, but they were all useless. I was going to give up on all hope… until I found out about you. The only freak that could take me to the place that I need to go… the alien world."

Matthew puffed, "And you think I'm going to help you?"

Black Knight laughed. She snapped her fingers and two agents went behind Matthew. "Dear Matthew, you've helped me already." Suddenly, Matthew felt something sharp being pulled out of his back. He had never even noticed that something was on his back. He then saw one of the agents carrying a container with red liquid inside. "With your DNA, I'll finally be able to find that teleporting power and bond it with my EVOs. Soon, your father's world will be overwhelmed by my agents, and army of my own teleporters."

"You can't do that," he growled. Roaring, he tried lifting his hands and feet again, "I will stop you, Samantha," he spat in her face

She chuckled, stepping back to her agents, "Where have I heard that phrase before? Oh, that's right; from your freak of a father." Finally, Matthew used his electrically powers again, feeling his body and Nanites being charged. "Fool. I told you at those things are stopping your powers."

Matthew inhaled sharply, "Yeah, in my human form." Suddenly, Matthew felt his hands and feet transforming into his giant claws, breaking through the rubber balls.

When the transformation was complete, Matthew broke free and ran towards the agents, knowing them all to the ground before they could fire. He looked around for Black Knight, who avoided his lunge. Matthew then heard a loud screeching noise that rang in his ears. He covered them, hoping it would silence, but the screeching pain didn't stop. _That noise maker_, Matthew thought, _it only works in this form_.

He looked up and saw that Samantha was right there. Matthew tried to move, but she kicked him to the ground. She looked at her agents, "Take him with the others. He can still be a use to me." Matthew tazzed an agent to the ground but the noise still felt as if it was ripping his ears apart. An agent ran up and kicked him the gut.

Before the agents surrounded him, a cloud of black smoke filled the air. Black Knight looked around, but she was knocked to the ground and the screeching noise had stopped. As the black smoke surrounded Matthew, someone ran next to him. Matthew looked next to him and saw a mummy-like EVO next to him. "Are you okay?" asked the male EVO.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah. Who are-?"

"No time for questions." He looked to his left. "Skwydd, keep it up, I found him! Cricket, help me!"

As the boy, Skwydd, helped Matthew up, some had jumped right next to them. Matthew saw that it was a female EVO. Her skin had looked scaly and her hair was somewhat purple. "Tuck, we need to leave while we have cover," she had said. "More agents are coming." Matthew glanced at her and saw that her legs were in the shape of cricket legs. "Can you stand?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I can," Matthew told her. His head was still pounding, but at least

"Then let's go!" Tuck said. Suddenly, an agent popped out from the smoke. He had pointed his gun at the three, but Tuck used some kind of wrap to pull the weapon away. Then, Cricket used her legs to kick the agent across the arcade.

Both grabbing Matthew's arms, the two EVOs pulled Matthew to an exit door. As they got outside, the black smoke began to fade away. Matthew saw that there was another EVO right by him. He saw that the EVO was almost squid-like. "Nice job Skwydd," Tuck said to the EVO.

"Let's go," Skwydd said.

"No," Matthew said. He pulled away from Cricket and Tuck. "I need to stop Black Knight." Matthew turned, but it only gave him a headache.

"No," Tuck said. "We were told to free you from this place."

"Who told you?"

Suddenly, the four heard Black Knight shouting orders. "If you wanna live, then come with us!"Skwydd shouted at Matthew. Although Matthew wanted payback, he obeyed Skwydd. As Skwydd, again, filled the air with black, smokescreen, the four EVO teens ran off into the night of Hong Kong.

* * *

On the rooftop off an abandon building, Matthew rested will the three EVOs watched out in the distance. Matthew kept a close eye on them, wondering how they knew about him. He looked at his body and saw that he had already turned to his human form.

"No sign of those punks," Skwydd scoffed, setting on a metal barrel.

"Good," Tuck said. He looked at Matthew, "Looks like you're safe. I guess we made it on time."

"Thanks," Matthew said. "But you kind of stopped me from doing something."

"What was that? Getting killed?" Skwydd joked.

Matthew growled, "Who are you guys? How did the three of you know about me?"

Cricket turned to him, "We help out EVOs that are caught by Providence. They've been out of control over the past few days."

"We recently heard about you from some old guy," Skwydd explained.

Tuck walked up to Matthew, "He told us to save you a give you this." He handed Matthew an envelope.

Matthew took it and tore it open with no hesitation. A small note card was inside and nothing more. Matthew held the letter in the street light and read to words on it, "_hold still"_.

Suddenly, a red portal appeared in front of Matthew. Before he could react, four arms grabbed him and pulled him inside. Next thing he knew it, Matthew was on top of another rooftop: one that had a view of the sea. Matthew was startled at first, but then he realized what had happened. He looked around and saw Breach by his side. "Breach?"

"And me as well?" said a voice. Matthew saw that Paradox was standing close to the edge of the rooftop, looking at his pocket watch. "Right on time. Or am I too early?"

"Paradox," Matthew said frustrated, "Why did you just-?"

"Matthew, you have done something terrible. A mad woman now has hold of your DNA. As we speak, she is now on the verge of creating more beings that will possible ruin the universe."

"Then let me catch my breath," Matthew said. He looked at Breach, "Can you-?"

"Breach is already in trouble for taking you somewhere without my approval." He glared at Breach, who was hiding her face with her long hair. "Matthew, you need stop Black Knight."

Matthew rubbed his head, "What do you think I was trying to do?"

"Matthew, she has an entire army. You can't do this alone." Matthew was silent after that. Paradox was right: Providence was too powerful for him to take on by himself.

Matthew sighed, "Alright, I'll have those three guys from Hong Kong-."

Paradox interrupted with a laugh. "A good try, but not the help I was not going for." Matthew thought about what he had meant. He looked at paradox and then realized what help he was talking about: he needed to get Ben an Rex.

**Up next, Matthew goes Round 3 with Ben and Rex.**

**Can he prove to them that he's a good guy?**

**REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU GOT THEM :)**


	4. Reunion

**What is up peeps? Zevlag here with another chapter!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story and thanx for your support!**

"Paradox," Matthew began, "In case you didn't know already, Ben and Rex hate my guts! They think I'm some kind of monster." Even if he wasn't the enemy, Rex would still remember the fact that he had accidentally put Six in the hospital.

Paradox looked at him, "You just need to tell them your story."

"But they don't listen!" Matthew said, waving his hands in the air. "All they know is attack first and question's later."

"You've managed to take them both on by yourself. I'm sure you can hold them down long to explain the situation." Matthew agreed to the glory that Paradox was giving him. He knew he could them both on, now that he was getting use to his powers. "But, if you think that you're going to need some extra help, I know what to do."

"You're going to get those guys from Hong Kong to help me?"

"No, you're still going to face them," Matthew frowned, "Just hold him off," he looked at his watch, "They should be close enough for me to pick them up."

Matthew looked confused, "Who?"

Paradox grinned, "No spoilers."

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves right?" Matthew got up and stretched his arms and legs. "If I don't make-."

"Matthew, you must have faith in yourself. As I said before, you have great things coming your way."

"So you mean I will stop-," Paradox gave him a look. Matthew sighed, "I know, no spoilers." He then cracked his knuckles, "Okay, don't fail me old man." Agreeing with a nodded, Paradox disappeared in a flash along with Breach.

Taking a deep breath, Matthew focused the portal's location to the one place Ben would most likely be at: the Mr. Smoothie. If Ben was there, then most likely Rex was going to be there as well. He took a deep breath and created a spark in the air. The spark shifted into purplish portal, swirling with black outlining. Matthew covered his head with his hood, and stepped into the alien world.

As the portal closed behind him, Matthew looked around the area and saw the Mr. Smoothie sign. Ben, Rex, or the others were nowhere to be seen. Matthew used his senses to check if they were nearby; nothing, but he heard a strange gurgling sound near a sewer cover. Suddenly, the cover popped open and a strange green slime emerged, screeching and snaring Matthew with its body.

Matthew already knew it was Ben in one of his alien forms. Matthew used his strength to break free from Ben's grip, but Matthew felt like he was trying to fight through pudding. "Gottcha' now!" Ben mocked. "Rex, do it!"

Matthew looked to his left and saw Rex running towards him. He created a whip and snared Matthew with it. "Hold still for a bit," Rex grinned. He then placed his hand and Matthew's chest, making blue lines appear round him. Matthew felt his nanites flowing around his body rapidly, as if they were trying to escape. As the nanites struggled to be free, Matthew felt his electrical powers taking over. Finally, a wave of electricity surrounded Matthew and blasted Rex and Ben off of him.

Matthew panted, feeling the nanites flowing back to normal. He looked at both Ben and Rex recovering from the blast. Ben, still in his alien-slime form, looked at Rex. "I thought you said you can cure him from!"

Rex rubbed his head, "No. I said I could cure some EVOs if their nanites were right." He looked at Matthew, "It's weird. His nanites are protected by something fused with them."

Matthew rubbed his shoulders from when Rex and Ben were squeezing him. "Look," he said, trying to reason with them, "I know we got off on the wrong foot," his eyes met Rex, "and I know you're a little mad at me for leaving you…"

"You got that right EVO!" Rex said, creating giant robot fist. "And a little mad? You left me here with no way back home!" He ran towards Matthew. Matthew dodged one of his punches, but Rex grabbed Matthew. "You'll pay for what you did to Six." Matthew wanted to use his lighting powers, but he was afraid of the discharge.

"Rex, remember: we need to only imprison him, nothing else," Ben stressed. Ben's slime form changed into a giant blue moth-like alien." Big Chill! Just keep him still."

_This isn't going to work_, Matthew thought. He needed to buy sometime for Paradox to bring the hep he promised. Matthew had no choice...

"You want me?" Matthew broke out of Rex's hands, "Come and get me!" Matthew turned around and headed towards the Mr. Smoothie building. With his agility, he easily jumped onto the rooftop and looked around. Suddenly, Ben flew towards him in his "Big Chill" form. Matthew created a stream of lightning, but Big Chill blew a wind of cold air, creating a wall that shielded him from the lightning.

Before Matthew could react, he saw Rex with two turbines on his back flying towards him. Matthew planted his feet and grabbed Rex's wing, spinning, and throwing him into Ben. Matthew needed to get away from them. He looked to his left and saw power lines. He ran and jumped onto the pole, balancing himself.

"I wonder," he said to himself, looking at the power lines. He created an electric barrier around his feet and jumped onto the lines. Suddenly, Matthew saw that he was riding the lines as if he were riding a skateboard. Matthew laughed a little, not realizing the potentials his powers had to offer.

He looked over his shoulder, finding that Rex was chasing him down on the streets in a vehicle in his creation. As Matthew speeded up, he felt his nanites feeling weird: the change wanted to happen again. Matthew looked ahead and saw a red manta ray alien flying next to him: Ben.

"Gotta admit," Ben said, "That's pretty cool." Ben shot a green laser from his eyes, but Matthew dodged the laser. He turned to the left as the power lines had split into two. Ben shot at him again, but Matthew doged it and created a ball of lightning. He threw it at Ben, stunning and sending him to the streets.

As Matthew sped up, Rex appeared in front ahead of him. Matthew was going to jump, but it was too late. Rex created his whip and snared Matthew. Rex pulled Matthew off the power lines and into a car on the street. "You're not going anywhere!" Rex shouted, creating a giant cannon and filling it up with pavement. Rex took aim and shot at Matthew.

Matthew took cover behind the car, avoiding the giant bullets. Matthew touched the car with both hands, feeling the electricity in it. He filled the car with power, starting it up and listening to the engine roar. With one thought, Matthew's powers commanded the car to move and run into Rex, sending him into a building. Matthew felt his body shaking, wanting to free the lightning.

He knew that letting his EVO-Alien form would only make things worse, but he had no choice to use his powers. Suddenly, he saw Ben land in front of him. "You're just causing trouble, aren't you?"

"Not trying to," Matthew panted. Ben changed forms again, turning into a humanoid-rock alien. As Ben cried out "Chromastone!", he shot a rainbow like ray at Matthew. He got hit, but recovered quickly. Mathew shot lightning at Ben, but nothing happened. Chromastone ran at him and punched him. Matthew hit the ground, filling the rocky blow still to his stomach. Matthew got angry, creating a giant stream of lightning, streaming everywhere, but still towards Ben.

As Matthew finally stopped, he felt his body starting to change. Panting he looked at Ben, unphazed by the amount of lightning that surrounded his body. "My turn," Ben said with a grinned. As his body glowed, Ben shot a powerful ray towards Matthew, sending him flying across the street. Matthew tumbled and rolled on the pavement, grunting and groaning.

Matthew got up, weak from the attack that Ben had put on him. Matthew got up, using a traffic light pole to help him. Rex was in his sights, creating two giant axes, and ran towards him. Matthew used the power in the traffic light, absorbing all of its energy and hoping it would recover him; it did. As Matthew felt his strength come back, he used his wolf-like speed to rush at Rex, holding back his axes with his claws.

"See you're using your EVO form now," Rex said, trying to push Matthew back.

Matthew pushed back as well, "Well, since you guys leave me no choice!" At last, Matthew threw Rex to the ground and put his foot on his chest. "Listen! If you guys would just give me on minute, I can-."

"Echo Echo!" shouted multiple voices around Matthew. Before he could react, Matthew was kicked off by Rex using a robot foot he created. Matthew looked around him and saw over ten white aliens. Rex created a blue shield, "Wall of Sound!" shouted the aliens, sending out a screeching noise. Matthew tried to move, but the noise was just as bad in his alien-EVO form when Black Knight used the EVO sound maker on him.

The screeching had stopped, but Matthew's ears kept ranging from the noise. As Matthew uncovered his ears, he saw a metal whip coming towards him and wrapping around his body. Matthew was about to break free, but he saw Ben transform into a mummy-like alien, wrapping Matthew with some kind of bandages. Matthew tried to break free, but the wrapping made it harder for him to move.

"Keep it going guys," shouted a voice. Matthew looked to his right and saw a two people he had forgotten about; Kevin and Gwen. Suddenly, Matthew was then wrapped with a pink energy. "Keep him steady," Kevin said, pulling out some kind of ray gun.

"Just hurry dude," Rex said, struggling to keep Matthew still.

Matthew gasped as Kevin point the gun at him. "Don't worry," Ben said, "We got a nice warm room for you… in the Null Void."

"No!" Matthew shouted. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Before Kevin could pull the trigger, Matthew saw a sword flying towards them, cut Rex's whip. Rex fell back, as Matthew finally broke free from Gwen's and Ben's grip. Matthew knelt down on the ground, panting for breath from the grip that the team had on him.

"What the heck was that?" Ben shouted, reverting back to his human form. Matthew looked at the sword that was struck into the ground. Rex rubbed his head and saw the sword.

"Right on time," said an old man's voice. Everyone looked and saw Paradox standing by a man. Matthew immediately recognized him; the man he accidentally sent to the hospital, Six.

"Six?" Rex said with wide eyes. "Six!" Rex ran up to Six and gave him the biggest hug Matthew had ever seen. It almost reminded him when he saw his mother. As Matthew turned back to his human form, Rex had caught himself and quickly let go of Six. "Sorry," Rex said, "I -."

"Don't be," Six said, putting his hand up. He looked at Matthew, "I heard what you told me in the hospital." He gave him a grin, "All is forgiven." Matthew nodded.

"Paradox?" Ben asked. "You know these guys?"

"Indeed," Paradox said. He looked at Matthew, "I told you I would find you some help."

"It took you almost an hour just to get one guy?" Matthew said, rubbing his sore arms. He looked at Ben and Rex, "I wasn't trying to attack you two. I was trying to wait for Paradox to bring him," Matthew pointed at Six.

"Actually," Paradox interrupted, "Six here wasn't the only one who I was getting." He looked over his shoulder, "You can come out now."

Matthew looked over Paradox and saw someone. He was heard to make out, but the man was wearing all black, had long hair and a long chin. However, the one thing that stood out the most a golden gauntlet that he had on his left arm. The man stood still by Paradox, shocked, "You're right," he told him in a English-like accent, "he does look like him."

"Van Kliess?" Matthew said softly.

"Van Kliess!" Rex shouted. Matthew saw Rex creating his giant sword and charging at his godfather. With no hesitation, Matthew ran towards Rex, grabbed his shirt and threw him aside.

"Don't touch him," Matthew said, creating a spark in his hands.

Ben and his friends looked ready to attack. "Rex, who is this guy?" Ben asked.

Rex got up, eyes still on Van Kliess, "He's Van Kliess." He looked at Matthew, "Dude, don't you know? He's crazy! He's evil! He's-!"

"My godfather," Matthew told him. He looked at Van Kliess, still amazed that another person in his family was still alive.

"Wait," Kevin said, rubbing the temples of his head, "So, he's evil. You're not evil, but his godson."

"And how do you know Paradox?" Ben asked, looking confused just like everyone else.

Matthew then heard Paradox laughing, "I believe you guys have some things to clear up." And with a wave good-bye, Paradox had disappeared, leaving Matthew to explain his story to his new allies.

**The end of chapter 4 and hope i left you guys a cliff hanger lol**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask**

**show some love and leave a review. Next chapter will come soon!**


	5. Friends, Family,and Enemies

**Hey Peeps. Sorry that the updates are not coming fast.**

**So much work in classes and i'm STRESSING lol**

**Anyway. Hope you guys are enjoying Hybrid 2.**

Minutes had passed quickly for Mathew, as he explained his story to everyone. From waking up to no memories, to traveling to two worlds, to his accident attack on sick and final the meeting to his mother. It was a long and complicated story to explain, but everyone understood some.

While Ben and his team were checking something on a computer, Rex explained to Six what was going on in the alien. Most of the time, they would look at Matthew and Van Kliess, monitoring them both. Matthew stood by his godfather, telling him about what his mother had said about him. Van Kliess chuckled, "Christine has always had a kind heart. It was just a shame to see be separated from her."

"If I had have known you, I would searched for you years ago," Matthew said. He felt bad, but it wasn't his fault that his memories were gone. He noticed Rex looking towards them again, and then quickly looked away. "Van," Matthew began, "What did Rex mean about what he said earlier?" Matthew knew Rex was hard-headed, but he seemed to know more about Van Kliess.

Van looked sighed, "I have a different view when it comes to EVOs and the nanites." He looked at his arm. "True, I was caught in the blast when the nanite project, but nanites are what keep me alive." He grinned, "Nanites and EVOs are not dangerous. They can help the world." Matthew thought Van was a little crazy, but it didn't matter. He was just glad to he would have a father figure again…

Kevin looked at something on a Plumbers badge, looking for something. Matthew noticed that Rex never took his eyes off of Van Kliess. "Anything Kevin?" Ben asked.

Kevin looked up, Turing off his badge, "No doubt about it. His father was a Plumber: Magister Jonathan Tiller."

"I told you," Matthew scoffed.

Rex looked at him, "Hey, we had the right to see if you were telling the truth."

Van Kliess chuckled, "You never trust anyone, do you? Always thinking someone is the enemy."

"Watch it," Six told Van Kliess. Matthew clenched his fist, but didn't want to ruin the moment that was happening right now.

"So this Samantha," Gwen looked at Matthew, "She wanted you?"

"No," Matthew explained, "She only wanted my power: teleporting."

"I always knew Samantha was trouble, the moment she heard of Christine's discovery." He looked at Matthew.

"You would know about trouble, would you?" Rex implied.

"Stop ragging on him," Matthew growled.

"I don't understand," Ben wondered, "Why is she wanted to come into our world?"

"Think about it Tennyson," Kevin told him, "Alien technology and a crazy lady?"

"But even if she tries to get through, how can she take over an entire world? I mean, the Highbreeds did it, but-."

"EVOs," Matthew told them. "She's been controlling EVO with some kind of collars."

Rex crossed his arms, "An army of EVOs under her control…"

Van Kliess stood up, "And with unlimited access to both worlds, she'll be unstoppable."

Gwen looked at Matthew, "I thought you said the original teleporter was destroyed when your mother was transported."

Matthew sighed, remembering what happened at the arcade. "She got a hold of my blood, saying that she was going to use it on her EVOs." Matthew's head hung low in defeat, "I was trying to get revenge on her." He closed his eyes, feeling like an idiot.

"So basically," Ben said grinning, "It's your fault."

Matthew glared at Ben, "You don't know what I was doing. She ruined my life!"

"And you caused her to plan an attack on this world," Rex told him. "What? Just because she made you disappear from your par-."

Suddenly, Van Kliess' golden gauntlet stretched towards Rex, pulling him towards Van Kliess. Six drew his swords, ready to attack. "For your information," Van Kliess told him, "Samantha killed his father, while he tried to let Matthew and his mother escape." He quickly let Rex go.

It was quite at the moment; Rex and Ben had no comeback to tell Matthew or Van Kliess. Matthew looked at his godfather, defending him and himself for the insults that the two idiots kept throwing at them. Why did Rex and Six hate him so much?

Six cleared his throat, "So, what do we do?"

Rex scratched his head, "I say we go back to our dimension. Maybe we can stop Black Knight before she-."

"It is too late probably," Van Kliess said. "Remembering the type of work she did when we worked together, it was mutation. It was one of her strongest points among us all."

"Whoa," Kevin said, "An army of mutants just like you," he looked at Matthew. "Not that you're some kind of mutate."

Matthew grinned, but then frowned, "So Samantha is already working on an EVO with my DNA. How do we fight that?"

"Hmm," Ben said, putting his hand on his chin. "Maybe…"

"Ben?" Gwen asked worried, "what are you thinking?"

He grinned and looked at Matthew, Six and Van Kliess, "I think we should go visit an old friend of ours… Dr. Animo."

"Animo?" Matthew asked. He had heard the name before in this world, but not sure where. Maybe he was on the news or when he was in DC awhile back.

"Animo? Ben, are you serious?" Gwen said, shaking her head.

Matthew and Van Kliess looked at each other. "Come on," Ben said, "If anyone knows how to de-mutate things, it's Animo." He looked at Rex, Six, Matthew and Van Kliess, "Animo is this crazy mad scientist that is always trying to mutate animals."

"And you think this guy can help us?" Rex asked.

"Well, not really. If we 'ask nicely' he'll have to give us something."

"Up front attack," Kevin said smugly, "I like it. Crazy, but I like." He looked at Rex and Matthew, "Looks like there's hope for you guys."

Rex looked at Matthew, "Looks like you're going to get your revenge after."

"Then it's settled," Six said. "You find this Animo, and I'll go back to our world and warn the others." He looked at Matthew, "Can you do it?" Matthew nodded.

Rex looked at Van Kliess, "While you're at it, take him back with you too."

"No way," Matthew blurted out. He didn't want Van Kliess to go back just yet. "He can come with us. He's pretty smart."

"I'm not teaming up with Van Kliess again." Rex said, glaring at Matthew's godfather. "How can I trust him?"

Matthew sighed, "Look, I don't know what kind of things he has done to you, but he is part of my family." He looked at Van Kliess, "I trust him, just like you trust Kevin." Kevin gave him a face, "What? yiu didn't think I knew about your power-crazed rampage?"

Gwen turned at Ben, "So what do we do?"

Ben looked at Rex, "it's your call dude."

Rex walked you to Six, whispering something. Six replied back, making Rex scratch his head. Finally, Rex walked up to Van Kliess; Matthew took a stance. Rex stood in front of Van Kliess. "This doesn't change anything."

Van chuckled, "Agreed."

"Then it's settled," Ben said with a grin, "Let's go find Animo."

**That's all for now. I wont be posting anymore chapters till next week.**

**But show some love and review please.**

**ZEVLAG out.**


	6. The Choice

**Just want to say sorry about the sssslllllloooooowww**

**updates on the chapters, but more will be coming soon.**

**Thank you for your patience and here is the next chapter**

On Ben's jet, Matthew, Ben, Rex, Gwen, Kevin and Van Kleiss and the others flew across the sky, looking for the man named Dr. Animo. It was a short ride when Gwen had finally found, according to what Kevin said, the one place he would hide at: an abandon zoo.

Once they got to a forest area, the jet landed and the five stepped out. Matthew saw that the zoo was in ruins; broken statues were scattered everywhere, trees and vines grew and twined wildly on buildings and the giant gates and cages. Matthew walked slowly to the entrance with the others, hearing wild birds calling. "So he's in here?" Matthew asked.

Gwen closed her eyes and opened them up. "There's too much machine activity going on."

"Oh yeah," Ben said, "He's in there alright."

"So how do we find him?" Van Kleiss asked, polishing is robotic arm.

Matthew took of his hood, "I have an idea." He went up to a circuit box, placing his hand on the box. He sent a small spark through the wires, feeling where the current was mainly going to. "The power seems to be going in that direction," he pointed west, "over there."

Ben looked at an old map board that had faded paint from the weather. "According to the map, he's in some kind of dome labeled 'reptile'."

Gwen shuddered, "He would pick that for his hideout."

"Then we should get a move on," Rex said. Before the team moved out, Rex put his hand on Van Kliess' shoulder. "You stay up front, were Ben and I can see you."

"I thought I told you to trust him," Matthew reminded him.

Van looked at Matthew, "Not to worry. Don't want to start any fights."

"Then I'll stay behind Ben and Rex," Matthew said. Van nodded, looked at Rex and began to walk forward with Ben and Rex following.

Before Matthew followed, Kevin looked at Gwen. "You go on ahead. I'll stay with Matt." Matthew looked at Kevin, who seemed to have a smile on his face. Did he not trust Matthew, or did he just want to talk? Either way, Matthew ignored it and walked with Kevin.

* * *

As the group walked cautiously through the wild zoo, Matthew played with the lightning in his hands, creating a ball and trying to contain it into one harden sphere. "Having fun?" Kevin asked dully.

Matthew glared at him, but said nothing. "Listen," Kevin continued, "I just want to say sorry about the whole attacking you and stuff."

Again, Matthew had said nothing. Struggling, he finally was able to create an electric grenade he was wanting. Grinning, he threw the grenade out in the trees and saw lightning shoot in a small area.

"Nice," Kevin commended, still trying to make conversation.

"Thanks," Matthew gave in. He then felt a small pain in his hand. Taking deep breaths, he controlled the lighting trying to shoot out and Alien-EVO form.

"You seem to know your powers."

"Trying to at least," Matthew admitted. "Getting them under my control, that's different."

"Because if those Nanite things right?"

Matthew looked at Kevin. "Yeah, pretty much. I can still use my powers, just not too much. Otherwise, my powers go crazy and I turn into that thing you guys saw earlier."

"So weird," he said, "That form looks like your alien decedent, but more monster-like."

Matthew chuckled, "I guess that's what happens when my blood takes in Nanites. I guess it's supposed to be like my EVO form too." He took the hood off his head, airing out his hair.

"A hybrid," he heard Kevin said. "Those Nainte must have tried to turn you into those EVO things that you and Rex mention. I guess they couldn't fully form you and bonded with your inner alien DNA."

Matthew chuckled, "Hybrid. I like the sound of that. If only it wasn't so difficult."

"Dude, you can do it." Matthew looked at Kevin, who was staring out at Gwen who looked like her feet were killing her. "I know what it's like to, turning into a giant monster too. No offence."

"None taken, but how do you keep it from being let out? How did you turn back to normal?"

"The second time was all because of Ben's help. But when I was eleven, a friend told me that I control the form. My powers and I are one, yet I'm dominating over them. I control them."

Matthew was quite again, but only to think about what Kevin was telling him. _I control my powers_, he told himself. He looked at his hands, feeling the electricity dying down from his hands. "Thanks," he told Kevin, "I'll remember that when I face Samantha."

There was a brief silence, until the both heard Ben and Gwen arguing about something. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked, but Matthew didn't want to answer. "You're going to kill her, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Matthew asked, covering his head with his hood.

"Bad guy killed your father. I get it." Matthew looked at Kevin, and he looked back. Matthew then noticed that they had passed a broken glass cage used to hold birds. "I thought the same thing you did and…" Kevin then trailed off.

"So what are you telling me? I shouldn't kill her? Just let her live after what she did?"

"I'm telling you that you have a choice when it all comes down to the final decision."

He and Kevin looked ahead and saw that the others had come to a halt; they had made it to the dome. "We're here," Rex said, "Do we sneak in or what?"

"No point," Kevin said, "He probably knows we're here already."

Van looked at Ben, "So how does this work exactly with you children?"

"Who are you calling you calling children?" Kevin glared at Van.

Matthew saw Ben turned the dial on his watch and slammed it down. A green flash surrounded him and Matthew saw that he was replaced by a giant dinosaur-like alien. "Humangosaur!" Ben shouted.

"Fascinating," Matthew heard Van whisper. With one movement, Ben punched the door in, making the girds close by fly away. Van looked at Matthew, "You going to be alright?"

Matthew grinned, "Yeah," he told his godfather.

"Knock knock," Ben called, as they all walked into the dome, "Anyone home?"

As Matthew walked into the dome, he saw that the entire place was lit up by hundreds of dim florescent. The room filled with strange computers and giant steel and glass cages. At the other end of the dome room was a balcony that was surrounded by a glass window. "Animo?" Kevin called out, "You in here?" Rex then created his giant robot fists, while Gwen surrounded her hands with pink energy.

Matthew's ears twitched, making him look towards the balcony. His eyes adjusted, allowing him to see a figure approaching the end of the balcony. Matthew saw that his skin had seemed to have a little green color in it, while his hair was almost as white as snow. He wore ragged clothes and Matthew saw that his left arm had some kind of snake with horns, coiling around the man.

"Ben Tennyson," the man's voice echoed in the dome, "and the rest of your friends. I also see you have some new ones as well." He grinned, looking at his snake creature, "the zoo rules state that you shouldn't feed the animals," the snake hissed loudly, almost like a roar, "but unfortunate for all of you, it's lunch time."

**If the chapters seem a little short, sorry. Still judge which events go to each chapters.**

**Show some love and review! And the next update will be soon.**


	7. Tame

**Just want to say welcome back!**

**Sorry that the updates are frickin' slow! (Handling some personal problems)**

**But just want to let you know that the conclusion is near and **

**thanx for liking my story.**

"Dr. Animo," Ben said in his alien-dinosaur form, "Sorry we didn't make an appointment…"

"But we need your help," Kevin told him.

Matthew saw Animo's expression was shocked, and then it turned into a smug. "You need my help? Really?" Matthew saw him pet his snake-like creature, and turned to Ben "And why should I do that? You have been ruining my genius work from the moment I've met you!"

"If I may intrude," Van said, stepping in front of Matthew, "My name is Van Kliess. As one scientist to another, I understand what it's like to have your plans ruined by a so-called hero." Matthew saw Rex and Ben glaring at Van Kleiss. "However, perhaps you can hear us out." He looked up at Ben and nodded.

Ben nodded back, "To make a long story short, some crazy lady is planning to take over this world."

"Unless," Matthew stepped in, uncovering his head, "we have something that can de-mutate DNA," He crossed his arms, "and by hearing the stories about you, you gotta have something." Animo had a blank look on his face, while his snake slithered on the rail in front of him.

Animo began to chuckled, "Well, well Tennyson. You seem to have some two very amusing, yet pathetic friends."

"Pathetic?" Matthew growled. He lunged forward, but Van Kliess and Gwen placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Easy there," Gwen whispered to him. Matthew continued to stare at Animo. "Didn't you hear us?" Gwen said, "This world is endangered!"

"I heard perfectly clear," Animo said, walking towards a switch on a wall. "Even if I were to believe your little story," he flipped the switch up, causing the cages on the walls to open up, "then it gives me all good reason to start my plans early and release my beautiful creations."

The team looked in the holes, watching ten bus-size monsters emerging from the cages. Matthew created a spark in his hands, realizing that the monsters were mutated crocodiles. Some had two-heads, while one had giant spikes on its back and another had six crab-like legs. They all looked at Matthew and the others, hissing, growling and snapping their teeth.

"Soon, once I get rid of you and your friends, I will make a whole army of these creatures. They'll flood the sewers of major cities and I will take them over from the ground up!" Animo began to laugh insanely.

"Geez," Matthew heard Rex whispered to Ben, "This guy's crazier than him," he pointed to Van Kliess. Matthew ignored him, focusing on the crocs.

"Destroy them!" Animo commanded. With loud roars, the mutate crocodiles charged at the team. Ben, in his dino-alien form, quickly grabbed the mouths of a two-head croc and threw at four others.

A spike-tailed croc swung its tail at Kevin, but Gwen protected him with a pink shield. Meanwhile, Rex used his robot fist to punch the croc away. "We need to find that de-mutater," Kevin said, coating himself with concrete, "we find that and we can end this!" He charged at the spike-tailed crocodile and jumped on its back.

Ben looked at the team, "You guys keep these lizards busy. Rex, you and I will handle Animo."

Rex nodded, created his jet pack and flew towards Animo along with Ben. As Matthew looked at the two run off towards the mad scientist, a two-head croc crawling towards him. "Oh, sure," he said, 'they get the easy job." He created a stream of lightning, shooting it at the crocs second head and making it back of. Behind him, he turned at saw another croc, one with a scorpion-like tail, snapping at him. Matthew doged its tail and shot him with lightning.

The tail came towards him, but Matthew quickly grabbed it. Matthew struggled, holding the crocs tail from being let lose. "Hold still," Matthew growled. Suddenly, five golden needles impaled the crocs stomach, making it pass out. Matthew threw the tail aside, and saw that the needles had come from Van Kliess.

"Such brutal creatures," Van said to Matthew. "Yet they do not compare to the EVOs." Suddenly, Van Kliess was then snared by six tentacles, coming out of a crocs mouth.

As the croc had lifted Van, Matthew surrounded his hands with electricity. "Let him go!" Matthew yelled running towards the croc. He jumped into the air, and pounded the croc's back, back sparks fly off and freeing Van Kliess. The croc roared and looked at Matthew, charging at him. Matthew shot another stream off lightning at the croc, but he stopped when a burning pain filled his hands. "No," he said, not now!" Clinging, Matthew looked at the creature opening his mouth at him.

Suddenly, Kevin grabbed one of the croc's tentacles and pulled him away, while Van Kliess grabbed Matthew out of the way. "Are you okay?" Van asked his godson. Matthew nodded.

As Kevin knocked the creature back, he ran up to Matthew. "We can't keep this up," he looked up at were Ben, in a bug-like alien form, and Rex were fighting Animo. "Ben and Rex have him distracted. You guys have to into that room," he pointed to a room on top of the balcony, "find something to get these things back to normal."

"Will do," Van Kliess said, adjusting his gauntlet. He looked at Matthew, "We must hurry." With that Matthew and Van Kliess ran towards the stairs that lead to the balcony.

Suddenly, another croc appeared at their side, with giant teeth that looked over five –feet long. Matthew shot lightning towards its teeth, but it had no effect. Matthew's sharp pain came back, wanting the electricity that was built up to be released. He couldn't release the power here or else it would only hit everyone in its path. Before the croc attacked, Van Kliess stabbed his gauntlet into the croc, shocking him until it backed off. "Matthew," Van Kliess asked, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Matthew lied, feeling the power slowly leaking out. A stream flew out, hitting a random wall and creating a hole in it. Before Van could say anything, Animo's pet snake appeared behind him, wrapping its body around Matthew's godfather.

"Van!" he cried out, Van struggled to get out, but the strength of the snake was to strong. Matthew lifted his hand, but it only made the power flow more easily. He then saw the two-head crocodile appearing, snapping their mouths at Van Kleiss.

"Oh no," Matthew groaned, seeing the lightning leaking from his hands and his godfather in trouble. Closing his eyes, Matthew concentrated on the electricity around him. "I control my powers," he whispered to himself, still feeling his body wanting to discharge and transform. "I control my powers," he repeated, this time with a growl, "I control my powers. I control my powers! I CONTROL MY POWERS!" Relaxing his body and opening his eyes, he saw that the lightning had stopped leaking out from him. The burning pain in his hands and body had ceased.

Matthew had finally taken control over his alien-EVO form.

Looking at the two-head crocodile, he roared and created a lightning grenade at one of the heads, knocking it away. The snake unwrapped itself from Van Kleiss and hissed at Matthew. Before it could attack, Matthew placed his hand on a nearby lamp, sucking the power from it and shooting it out at the snake with his other. As the snake fell to the floor, Van Kleiss slowly stood up. He rubbed his chest. "Stubborn little thing," he told it.

Matthew looked out and saw Kevin and Gwen struggling to fight of the other crocodiles. "We need to help them," Matthew said. "I know we should get the de-mutater-."

"And we will, my godson," he said with a smug. "We just need more helping hands." He turned to the pasted out snake and stabbed his gauntlet's fingers into it. With a yellow glow, Matthew saw the snake grow into a giant serpent with claws, six spider-like legs, and three eyes. The EVO looked at Van, "Help the boy and girl. Show these mutates that EVOs are the true dominate species." The EVO hissed and ran off in Kevin and Gwen's direction.

"Nice one," Matthew told him.

Van Kleiss grinned, "Now is not the time for aweing. We have to find that device." With that, Matthew and Van ran up the stairs to Animo's room. Matthew saw Animo firing some kind of laser at Ben. However, Rex jumped in and protected him with blue energy shields.

As the two snuck into the room, Matthew saw that it was filled with blue-prints and animal x-rays on computers and the walls. The floor had three crates that had hay and broken egg-shells inside and on top. On a nearby desk, there was a strange helmet that was attached to some wires. Matthew looked at one of the computers: it was difficult to read the equations that were shown. "My alien species may be smart," Matthew told Van Kliess, "but I have no idea what this means."

Matthew looked outside the window and saw a crocodile with a long tongue and giant claws heading their way. "But I guess I have to learn somehow," Matthew said nervously.

Van Kleiss looked at the computers, "Hmm," he said. "Strange and complex. The mutation affects are all done from that helmet. Reversing the effects… nothing that I can't solve, but I believe this is what we need." Matthew then heard the croc getting closer to the room. Van Looked at Matthew, "I need some time to work on this; distract that monster."

With a nod, Matthew ran out the room and shot the croc with lightning. The croc backed up, but then used its tongue to snare Matthew. Struggling, Matthew surrounded his body with electricity, shocking the croc. Matthew ran up to it and began to punch its nose, but it mad it mad and knocked Matthew to the ground.

Before Matthew could recover, the croc opened its mouth and crawled towards him. Quickly, Matthew used his strength to keep the mouth from closing on him. Straining, a thought passed his mind about his transformation. "Maybe...," he said to himself. Concentrating, he felt his body turning into the wolf-like alien-EVO form.

Roaring, Matthew pushed the croc back and jumped on its back. He began to claw its scaly back, making it toss and turn. "Stand still!" Matthew growled at it. The croc opened its mouth, making its tongue wrap around Matthew's claws. He created a spark, but it wasn't powerful enough to stop the creature. "Van!" Matthew called out, "Are you done?"

"Just a few moments!" Van Kleiss called back.

Matthew continued to pull free from the croc tongue. As the croc pulled away as well, Matthew looked at the stretched out tongue. "This is going to be sick," he groaned. He opened his mouth, showing his bare fangs and bit the tongue. Screeching in pain, the croc had let go of Matthew and he did the same. Matthew hit the ground and began to spit out the tongue taste he had.

As Matthew got up, he saw the croc coming towards his once more, but it was stopped by a giant ball of concret. Matthew looked behind and saw Rex pointing his cannon at the croc. "Looks like you owe me," he said with a grin.

"Thanks," Matthew said, "Where's Ben?"

"He's taking care of some lose ends." He looked around, "Where's Van Creep-," he stopped himself, "I mean, Van Kleiss."

"He's getting the de-mutater ready."

"Already done," Van Kleiss' voice appeared from behind. Matthew and Rex looked and saw Van holding a small laser gun that had a yellow glow to it. "Stand back," he told Matthew and Rex. With one fire, a yellow laser shot out and hit the croc, changing it to a normal size baby crocodile.

"That's one," Matthew said, "Now to get the rest!"

"No!" shouted a voice. Matthew looked and saw Animo throwing Ben to the ground and pointing his ray gun at Van Kleiss. "I will not be defeated!" He pulled the trigger, but before Matthew could react, Rex created his blue shield and blocked it. Ben, in a monkey-like alien form, appeared behind Animo and wrapped him in some kind of web.

Rex looked at V.K. and he looked backed. "Thank you Rex," Van said, almost surprised. Matthew was surprised too. He was just glad to see Rex trusting Van more.

Rex scratched his head, "Yeah well… just cure those crocodiles." With a nod, V.K. ran towards to the rest of the crocs, reversing the mutate effects.

As Matthew easily turned back to his human form, he looked at Rex. "Thank you for trusting him."

Rex crossed his arms, "I just did it for you. I know what it's like to have very few family members." They turned and saw Ben taunting Animo; Matthew laughed. "By the way," Matthew turned to Rex, "Sorry about attacking you for Six." He extended his hand. Matthew looked at it for a brief second, smiled, and shook his hand firmly.

**Please let me know how this chapter was.**

**Again, updates will be slow, but i wont abandon my fans lol**

**Next chapter, expect some drama!**

**Love you guys and see you soon! ( and yes... there will be a UaO 3)**


	8. Trust

**Just want to say greetings to my FanFic peeps.**

**Sorry that the story hasn't been updated in 43 years.**

**But it is coming to an end so please be calm lol**

**Anyhoo, let's see some drama...**

While the Plumbers to Animo away to the Null Void; Matthew, Ben, Gwen, and Van Kleiss waited for Kevin and Rex to come back from the Nanite World. Van Kleiss had told the team that it would be a good idea for Rex and Kevin to go and see what is happening. As they stood around, Matthew looked at his torn, black hoodie that he had pulled off after the fight with the crocs.

Matthew sniffed it, "I gotta get a new one," he said as the smell made him sneeze. "This thing reeks," he said, tossing it to the ground. At least his white t-shirt was still clean.

Van Kleiss chuckled, "Not to worry," he told him, "Once we go back home to your mother, I'll make sure that you'll get a new one. One that is fit for a godson like you." Matthew smiled, ready to start his new life with his mother and Van Kleiss. "I'm just so happy that you're here."

"Me too," Matthew said.

Gwen and Ben walked up to them. "It's time," Gwen said; Matthew nodded. Focusing the electricity around to surround his hand, Matthew swiped the air, creating a portal to the Nanite World.

From the portal, Rex, Kevin and Six walked through. "Welcome back," Matthew told them.

"You guys should check that world out," Kevin told Ben and Gwen.

"Did you get the information you guys needed?" Matthew asked.

Six nodded, "White Knight, Holiday, and Bobo have been keeping an eye on Black Knight…" he looked at Rex, "With Caesar as their eyes."

"Caesar?" Matthew asked.

"My brother," Rex mentioned.

"He says that she's gone crazy," Six continued. "According to him, she's been experimenting on countless EVOs. He says that she's using so kind of sphere and blood on them."

"The teleporter and Matthew's DNA," Gwen said. Matthew growled, remembering that Samantha had chained him up and sucked his blood out.

"How far are they?" Van asked, sticking his hand inside of his jacket.

"Not sure," Kevin shrugged, "The connection that we had with him was cut off. All we know is that they were on a ship."

"The Providence Naval?" Rex asked; the others looked confused. "It's a ship that's located in the middle of the ocean and were they keep the most dangerous EVOs. Six and I have been there before Samantha was leader."

"Then we got our target," Rex said grinning. He looked at Ben and walked over to him.

Before Matthew could see what the two were talking about, Gwen stopped him. "So, what exactaly are we going to deal with?" she asked him.

Matthew crossed his arms, "Dp you mean the EVO that could be fused with my powers and teleporter, or the crazy lady that killed my father and wants to invade an entire world?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "So if this EVO has your DNA, Animo's ray should scramble it?"

"Possiblly," Van Kleiss stepped in. "There are a few things that I do want to see with this ray." He pulled it out the de-mutater. "But not here," he looked at Six, "I need to make some modifications with it back at my lab. Along with my godson, of course."

Before Matthew could say something, Ben and Rex came up. "Really? You need to go back all the way to your creepy castle, leave us behind, just to work on a toy?"

"Hey," Matthew looked at him, "I thought we all trusted each other here."

Van chuckled, "I guess it's hard to let old habits die, isn't it?"

"You know," Ben said, turning the dial on his watch, " I think I have an alien that can help you out Van." Slamming the dial down and with a green flash surrounding him, Ben's body was replaced with the alien that cried out "Big Chill". With one swift, quick move, Big Chill passed through Van Kliess, covering him with ice to the hands down.

"Van!" Matthew yelled. Angry, he created a ball of electric and pointed it towards Ben. Suddenly, Rex stopped him. "Step aside," Matthew growled, watching his God father struggling to get out. He watched Six step to Tex's side.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted, "What do you think you're doing?

"Cool it Gwen," Ben said, reverting back to his human form. Matthew noticed that Ben had something behind his back. "Rex may have trusted Van Kliess, but I wasn't so sure." He pulled his hand out, revealing a folder stuffed with papers. "Here," he gave it to Rex.

Rex opened the folder and made a confused face, "What is this?"

"Dr. Animo's work. Pretty much all of his work and blueprints for devices, and they're not for de-mutating.  
"I knew it!" Rex shouted, looking at Van Kliess, "We're trying to save the world, while you're going off doing personal business!"

Matthew looked at Van Kliess with wide eyes, "Is this true?"

Van Kliess grinned, which disturbed Matthew in a way. "Rex, Rex, Rex," he shook his head, "You will never understand what I am trying to do with EVOs."

Matthew then saw Rex create his giant sword, "I do. That's why I hve this!" AS Rex charged towards the frozen Van Kliess, Matthew beat him to the punch and stood in front of his godfather. Matthew put his hand in front of him, surrounding it with lighting. Rex backed away, "You're protecting him, after what he's trying to do?"

"You're not going to hurt my family," Matthew said. He saw Ben and the others closing in, but Matthew kept his ground.

Van chuckled, "You see how wonderful it is to have family by your side?" Matthew made the electricity slowly die down, "And with someone with very unique abilities as well." Matthew had so many things rushing through is head. He wasn't sure if it was the electricity or if it was what was happening. "Matthew, if you would, please take me out of this ice."

"Sure thing," he said. As Matthew turned his hand into a fist, the team got ready to attack. However, with a roar, Matthew turned and punched Van Kliess in his chest. Van flew out from his ice coffin and landed on his back, grunting from the pain.

"Matthew!" Van Kliess coughed, rubbing his chest, "What are you do-?"

"SHUT UP!" Matthew growled, almost wanting to turn into his Alien-EVO form. "Don't say anything! How could you? I trusted you. I defended you!" Matthew felt his eyes tearing up, while his face turned hot. "So all the things that Rex said was true? You really are some nut-job, like Samantha?"

Van Kliess stood up, staring at Matthew. "Please, let me explain-."

"No," Matthew pointed at him. "Is this why you came when Paradox told you about me? You wanted another member of your little pack that Rex and Six had mentioned?" Matthew felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. "And to think, my mom wanted you to be my godfather."

"Matthew…"

"You know what?" Matthew turned away and swiped the air, creating a portal that lead to Van Kliess home, "Just go." Van didn't move at all. He continued to stare at Matthew wiping his tears. Angry, he turned to Van, "Didn't you hear me?" he growled, grabbing Van Kliess jacket, "GO!" Swiftly, Matthew threw V.K. into the portal and closed it up.

Huffing and puffing, Matthew closed his eyes, trying to erase all that had happened. He heard someone walk up from behind him and placed their hand on his shoulder; it was Gwen's. "I'm fine," he lied to her. He turned and looked at everyone, "I need some time alone."

* * *

Inside the zoo, Matthew sat on top of the old gift shop, creating sparks in his hands. Ben, Rex and the others were talking about strategies, but Matthew didn't feel like doing anything. "So much for a father figure." Suddenly, he heard some appearing at his side; he smelled gumballs, "What do you want Paradox?"

"Just came to see how you were doing," Paradox said. "And?"

Matthew looked at him and sighed, "Well, my black hoodie is gone. On top of that, my ex-godfather is evil. Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm sorry Matthew," Paradox said, "I knew what path Van Kliess was walking. I just hope that he would have changed his ways when he knew you were alive."

Matthew chuckled, "Well that failed. I guess that's what I do… fail."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that. I mean, you managed to compromise with Ben and Rex, stopped Animo, and most importantly, you managed to get everyone to trust you." He smiled, "As I said before, you're destined for greatness."

Matthew smiled, "I know. I will stop Samantha," he created a spark in his hands, "by any means necessary," he said under his breath.

"Before you do, I have something for you." Paradox took a package out from his coat and tossed it to Matthew. Curious, he ripped the package open and saw that it was a brand new white hoodie, like the one he had in the beginning. Before he could say thank you, the old man had disappeared. Putting on the hoodie, Matthew came down for the gift shop roof and went back to his teammates, preparing to go into the Nanite World.

**That's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't be shy to leave Reviews and Messages**


	9. Rocking The Boat

**YES!**

**Zevlag gives you another chapter!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying and... blah blah blah**

"So do we have everything all cleared up?" Kevin asked the group.

Rex nodded, "Matthew will teleport us all in the cargo hold of the Providence Naval." Matthew nodded, trying to imagine what it looked like based on Six and Rex's descriptions.

"Once there," Six stepped in, "We'll have to move fast and find this EVO that Black Knight is experimenting on."

Gwen went to Kevin's side, "Kevin, Six and I will try to hold back as many guards as we can…"

"While Ben, Rex and I take out the EVO and destroy the teleporter," Matthew said, not mentioning that he would also be looking for Samantha as well. He looked at everyone, "I know we have had our disagreements over the past couple of days, but I want you guys to know that these two worlds are my home, and I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. Just as you two do," he looked at Ben and Rex; they nodded.

With that, Matthew created a spark with his fingers and clawed the air, creating a portal that lead to the ship's cargo. Together, the group walked through, entering a giant room filled with crates and empty, metal cages. Matthew could smell the sea-salt that came from outside the ship and heard the ship groan with the waves crashing.

"We should get going," Rex said, "It won't be long till B.K. finds out that we're here." The team then found their way up the stairs, moving up to the engine room. Matthew could feel the electricity coming off from the engines, making his hands shake with the power that he could absorb from them.

"ATTENTION AGENTS," said a voice over the intercoms; it was Black Knight, "THE TEST FOR 'PROJECT DOORWAY' WILL COMENCE IN TEN MINUTES."

"Project Doorway?" Ben asked, "Sounds like the Highbreeds all over again."

Suddenly, the doors opened as a Providence agent walked in with a clipboard; he looked up and saw the group. "Hey!" he shouted, taking out his gun. Before he could shoot, Gwen using her pink energy to take away the gun, while Matthew shot a lighting stream at the man, making him pass out.

"Okay," Kevin said, coating himself with metal, "Now they know we're here."

Ben slammed the dial on his watch, turning into an alien. "Swampfire!" he shouted. "We got the de-mutator, you guys keep the guards off of us."

Six brought out his swords, "No problem." With that, the two teams went their ways.

Ben, Rex, and Matthew entered a hallway, avoiding the agents. "So where do we find this EVO?" Ben asked, still in his Swampfire form.

"Let me check," Rex said, turning to a small computer nearby. He placed his hand on it, making blue lines appear around it. Finally, Rex looked at Matthew and Ben, "its room his on top of us. Let's find the stairs." Suddenly, five agents appeared at the end of the hallway. Rex created his blue energy shields, "Get behind me!" Rex shouted. Matthew and Ben obeyed and stood behind Rex as the agents opened fired. Rex held the fire back, but the agents were closing in. "A little help?"

"Got it!" Swampfire and Matthew said together. While Matthew shot lightning at the agents, Swampfire threw a fire ball at them. As the agents were hits, Rex created his giant hands and slammed the agents to the wall. The alarms began to go off, echoing through the entire ship.

"We gotta find that EVO now!" Rex shouted, over the alarms. Right there, more agents came into the hallway, firing at the three. Matthew created his electric grenade and threw it at the agents, shocking them all.

On the other end, Matthew saw more swarming in, but Ben had changed forms, turning into an alien that screeched "Echo Echo!". "Cover your ears!" Ben warned Rex and Matthew. Ben inhaled, and let out a sonic screech, sending the agents flying backwards and the glass around the three shatter. As Ben stopped, Matthew approached him. "That's not going to stop them," Ben said.

"Wait," Matthew said. He looked at Rex, "You said that the EVO is above us?"

"Yeah," Rex nodded, "Should be."

"Then let's go up," Matthew said with a grin.

Rex grinned too, and created his giant sword, stabbing it into the ceiling above them. As he began to cut a hole in the ceiling, Matthew heard a growling in the distance with his wolf-like hearing. "MATTHEW, BEN, REX! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" said a new voice on the intercoms; it was Gwen. "BLACK KNIGHT HAS ALREADY REALSED THE EVO! STOP IT! STOP-!" She was then cut off.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted. He then changed into a red alien. "Fourarms!" he shouted and punched the ceiling that Rex had cut.

"I'll go first!" Rex said creating turbines on his back and flying into the room above.

"Let's go," Matthew said, turning into his Alien-EVO form. Matthew went under the hole and jumped up on to the next floor. He looked around and saw Providence agents laid out onto the ground. Matthew looked back and saw Ben joining him. "So where's Rex?"

"Probably went his way to the EVO," Ben said. The two went down the white-light, lit room, following the path of the passed out agents. Before they got any further, a group of agents busted through the doors and aimed their guns at them.

"Get out of our way!" Matthew growled, shooting a stream of lighting at the agents and tazing them.

"Is that all you can do?" Ben asked him.

"Hey!" Matthew growled, "This is more of a brute form!" Matthew then charged at the agents, lifting one up and throwing him into two others. One behind was about to attack, but Ben grabbed him and threw the agent at a wall. Right there, the three left then jumped onto Ben's back, punching him. Matthew threw two of them off, grabbed the third and shocked his body.

As the agent fell to the ground, Matthew hanged back into his human form. "Nice one," Ben told him, "Now let's find Rex-."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke had come from down the hall, with the same roar that Matthew heard from before. Before they could reacted, Ben and Matthew saw something fly past them and hit the ground. It was Rex, but he had looked bruised up. Matthew looked out into the smoke and saw a red and black creature with six arms; four with claws and the others like blades, horns on its back and head, a tail, and the thing that Matthew noticed the most was that the EVO had no face.

"So you're the thing that has my DNA," Matthew said, taking a stance. "But are you just as good?"

The "no face" EVO roared, making everything shake. "I don't think he likes you," Ben said, cracking his knuckles. With that, Ben charged at the EVO with full speed, bit before he could land a punch, it grabbed Ben by the face and tossed him towards Rex.

Matthew roared, creating a ball of lightning and throwing it at the EVO. It hit, but the EVO was barley dazed by the attack. Angry, the EVO jumped towards Matthew and swung its blade-arms at him. Matthew dodged, but the EVO recovered and punched Matthew in the chest, joining him with Ben and Rex.

"This is gonna be a problem," Ben said, who had turned back to his human form.

"Yeah," Rex said rubbing his head, "I can't believe Black Knight did this to NoFace."

"NoFace?" Matthew chuckled, "What kindof name is that?"

"Ask him." Rex then created two giant axes and began to swing them at the EVO known as NoFace.

Meanwhile, Matthew tried to help Ben up. "Can you fight?" he asked him.

"Not sure," Ben answered, "I might not have enough energy in the watch for a transformation. Matthew looked at the watch that glowed red.

"Hold still,"Matthew told him. He placed his hand on the watch, filling it with electricity and recharging it to its full strength. "There. Is that good?"

Ben grinned, "Oh yeah!" He slammed the dial down and turned into another alien. "Chromestone!" he shouted and shot a colorful ray at NoFace, while Rex was blocking NoFace's attacks with his blue shields. Matthew placed his hand on an outlet, absorbed it's power and shot a bolt of lightning at NoFace.

"Keep pouring it on!" Rex shouted, as NoFace began to kneel. Rex then took out Animo's de-mutater and pulled the trigger. The gun made a sound, but nothing was fired. "What the-?"

Rex was then grabbed by NoFace and slammed into the floor and into Ben. Matthew stopped the lightning stream and changed into his alien-EVO form. NoFace swung his blades at Matthew, but he caught them. As Matthew struggled to hold them back, NoFace used his extra arms to punch Matthew in the stomach. Matthew took the pain, but then a fist finally knocked the air out of him, making him take a fall. Noface grabbed Matthew by his hoodie and threw him into a door and into another room.

As Matthew slowly got up, he saw that he was in a loading room full of vehicles and crates. He looked at towards the door he was thrown threw and saw that Rex was fighting NoFace, but then thrown in the same room as Rex. Matthew then saw Ben in a slime form contracting NoFace. The EVO growled and surrounded itself with, what surprised Matthew, electricity. As ben fell off, he reverted back to his human form.

NoFace lifted his blade arms at Ben, but Matthew charged at him. "Leave him alone!" he roared, throwing an electric grenade at him. NoFace used his arm to slap the ball back at Matthew, making him fly backwards to the same spot. NoFace grabbed Ben and threw him at the two heroes.

NoFace jumped into the room with the three, roaring and slashing the ground. "Stand down," commanded a voice. NoFace stopped slashing and stood still, looking at Matthew. Matthew looked up and saw at least thirty Providence agents surrounding the three, pointing their weapons. Matthew then saw a hologram of Black Knight, being projected by one of the agents, standing by NoFace. She snapped her fingers, "Your friends stopped NoFace from accepting the teleporter's powers," group of agents brought out Six, Kevin, and Gwen in handcuffs, throwing them with Matthew, ben and Rex. "However, I csan still continue the process."

"Animo's weapon didn't work?" Kevin asked.

"No," Rex said in defeat.

Samantha chuckled grimly, "And Matthew, so sorry that it had to end like this. But don't worry, I'll make sure that when I find your mother, she'll be in Providence's gentle care." Matthew growled, wanting to attack the hologram, but it would be pointless. "Guards, take aim." Matthew heard every gun click and aimed at him and everyone else. He looked around the room, hoping that there was something for him to use to help; nothing.

Before Samantha gave the command, Matthew saw something red hit two agents, making them disappear. Startled, the other agents looked around the room, losing focus on the team. Two more guard were taken away by some mechanical creature, that not even Matthew could see. "What's going on over there?" Samantha shouted. Before the agent that held the projector could answer, a wall of diamonds came from the ground, slamming him and NoFace into the air.

"Ben?" Gwen looked at her cousin, "Is that Diomandhead?" Ben had a clueless look on his face.

"No," Rex said, "It's someone else."

As the agents continued to fight the unseen enemies, Matthew saw an agent grabbing his gun and pointing it at Matthew. Before he fired, Matthew saw four golden needles being fired from behind, hitting and knocking the agent down. Matthew looked behind, and saw a wolf-like robot EVO pulling the handcuffs off of Gwen, Six, and Kevin. Matthew then saw a familiar face appearing at his side; Van Kliess.

Standing up slowly, Matthew stood up and walk towards Van who was adjusting his gauntlet. He looked at Matthew and grinned, "And for the record, it wasn't your mother that made your godfather, it was your father." Matthew felt his eyes water up, but with joy because that Van was there truly helping them. Without thinking, Matthew wrapped his arms around his godfather.

"Uh, are you guys done yet?" Rex called out. Matthew and Van looked and saw two agents attacking Rex. Matthew shot a bolt of lightning and Van slapped them with his gauntlet. Matthew then heard NoFace roaring as he got up.

"Skalamander," Van called out. Matthew saw a humanoid lizard with a diamond arm come. Slamming his fist into the floor, Skalamander summoned a giant wall that surrounded NoFace. Matthew heard him pounding the walls repeatedly, but then saw his blade-arm go through.

"Where's the de-mutator?" Van Kliess had asked Matthew.

Matthew sighed, "No. Rex fired it, but it didn't affect NoFace." He saw Breach appear from her red portals, then dragging an agent into it; she reappeared once more without the agent.

"The gun won't work with Rex," Van told him, "I created the gun to be linked with your powers to give it the energy it needs and with your DNA and nanites, so that it can lock with that creature. Matthew turned and saw NoFace breaking free from his diamond prison.

"I'm the only one who can stop him," Matthew realized, "I'm the Hybrid." Turning into his Alien-EVO form, Matthew ran towards NoFace and clawed him. NoFace back up and swung his blades at him. Matthew blocked them with his claws and grabbed one of his arms. NoFace pulled back, but Matthew used his fangs to bite and hold him still. NoFace surrounded his body with electricity, but Matthew took the power. "Guys," Matthew shouted, "Help me!"

Suddenly, Matthew saw Ben turn into an alien plant that cried "Wildvine" and snared NoFace with his vines. He tried to break free, but Kevin, who was coated in metal, held down two NoFace's arms while Rex wrapped the other two with his metal whip. Biowulf and Six blocked NoFace's arm-blades and Skalamander coated his feet with diomands.

"Now, dude," Rex shouted, throwing the gun at Matthew, "Now!"

Turning back into his human form, Matthew back away with the giun and took aim, charging it with his powers. He pulled the trigger, shooting a green beam at NoFace's chest. At first, NoFace roared, but then he began to stop moving. Slowly, Matthew saw that NoFace's horns, blades, and tail was shrinking down and finally disappearing. When the team had let go, Breach appeared and threw a portal at NoFace, making him disappear.

"Nice one Breach," Matthew told her; she grinned.

"Did you plant them?" Van asked her.

"All done," she said.

"Plant what?" Six asked Van.

"Bombs, of course," Van grinned, "In ten minutes, the engines will be gone, sending this ship to the bottom of the ocean."

"Then let's go!" Ben shouted, almost panicky.

Before Matthew agreed with them, he heard something outside the ship. The cranes were lowering something into the water; a submarine. "Samantha," Matthew said under his breath.

"Matthew?" Ben turned around to him, "What are you doing? We gotta go!"

"No. You guys need to go." Matthew turned to Breach, "Make sure Paradox puts them back home." Matthew then created a portal, throwing it at the entire team, including Van Kliess, and teleporting them to the Alien World.

He was ready to face Samantha alone…

**Next chapter: Matthew, the hybrid vs. Samantha, Black Knight and Leader of Providence.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see ya' soon**


	10. Eye For An Eye

**Here it is!**

**The finally battle between Matthew and Black Knight**

**Enjoy!**

Matthew turned into his Alien-EVO and looked at the ceiling. If he remembered what Rex had told him, he was about two floors below the top deck. He jumped onto the ceiling and dug his claws into it. He began to make a hole to the next floor.

"WARNING," said a computer voice, "ENGINES OVERLOADING; ALL PERSONAL EVACUTE IMMEDIUTELLY. WARNING: ENGINES-." Matthew ignored the alarms and made his the second floor. He looked around and saw all the agents evacuating to escape pods that lead outside the ship, while other panicked to the top deck.

"Move it! Move!" shouted an agent that passed right by Matthew. Matthew was amazed how everyone didn't even notice him. All this commotion just meant that he could get the Black Knight quicker.

With all his strength, Matthew jumped up and broke through the last floor and onto the deck. More agents went to their mini-boats and planes. Matthew turned back to normal, looked above and saw two cranes that were lowering something down into the water.

"Samantha," Matthew growled softly. He looked to his side and saw three long chains that lead to the cranes. Surrounding his feet with electricity, he rode the chains straight to the top of the cranes. He placed his hands on the crane. Absorbing its power, Matthew had shut down the cranes', stopping them from lowering Black Knight's submarine. He turned into his Alien-EVO form again and pulled the chains towards him. He jumped off the cranes and onto the sub, linking the chains onto it, stopping it from making it go anywhere.

He went to the door and opened it, hoping inside and slamming the door shut. He turned back to his human-form. Walking down the long hall, Matthew unhooded himself. He was remembering what Kevin had told him, when the time comes, he'll have to make a tough choice. But Matthew knew what he wanted; revenge. He wanted to make Black Knight pay for all the things that she did to his life, to his everyone, to his father.

He reached the end of the hallway and faced the door that lead to the control room. With one punch, Matthew slammed his hand into the four-inch door and ripped it opened. Matthew felt his hand bleeding from the door, but he ignored it as he was facing Samantha. But what bugged him the most was that she was standing there and smiling at him.

"My, my, my," She said clapping, "You never cease to amazing me."

Matthew surrounded his hands with electricity. "Before I rip out that cold, icy rock you call a heart, do you have anything you wanna say?"

Samantha shook her head, "No. I have nothing to say and I have no regrets. However, I do regret not getting rid of Jonathan sooner." Matthew's fist clench when she said his name, "But now with your father out of the way and once I get rid of you, I will find your mother." Matthew growled, "I will make her rebuild that teleporter. Even if I have to put the Nanite control collar on her."

Matthew roared, charging towards Samantha and with his hand charged with lightning. He swiped, but Samantha took out a long katana-like sword that glowed purple. Matthew felt the electricity in his hands being transferred into the sword; Black Knight laughed. Samantha pushed him back, swinging the sword quickly and cutting his left arm; Matthew cried out, holding his arm.

"I've been expecting this fight for a while," Samantha said proudly.

"Big deal," Matthew puffed, "So your sword glows. I can change!" Matthew turned into his Alien-EVO form and ran towards Samantha. She used her sword to block Matthew, but he used his claws to grab the sword. "Not so tough now," Matthew grinned.

"Heel," Samantha hissed as she pressed a button on the sword. Suddenly, Matthew heard a high-pitch noise that almost mad his ears bleed. It was the same noise maker that Black Knight had used to stop him before. Holding his ears in pain, Matthew turned and saw Samantha's black boot kicking him in the stomach. Quickly, Matthew changed back and avoided another kick. He rolled and recovered, looking at Samantha in a crouching stance. "Choose any form you want. It will not make a difference for me."

Matthew growled, shooting bolts of lightning at Black Knight, but her sword absorbed it all. Black Knight counter-attacked, lunging the sword at Matthew. Matthew dodged the sword and shoot a spark from his fingertips at Black Knight; she was hit.

Black Knight then used her sword to ram Matthew towards a wall, but Matthew then changed into his Alien-EVO form to bite the sword's blade. Again, the high-pitch noise returned, making Matthew scream in pain. Ignoring the sound, Matthew pulled the sword away from Black Knight's hands, tossing it to the side.

As Matthew's ears stopped aching, the sub began to shake. The two looked out the cockpit window and saw that they were sinking. Samantha chuckled, "Looks like I'm finally making my escape." She grabbed the sword, but Matthew changed back into his human form. Suddenly, the sub had stopped sinking; Matthew heard the ship outside groaning. "What's going on?"

Matthew laughed, "Oh, didn't I tell you? I chained the sub to the sinking ship outside. Basically, the captain is about to go down with her ship."

Black Knight snared at Matthew, "No, I won't be defeated by the son of a freak!" She ran towards Matthew, swinging it wildly. Matthew created his lightning grenade and threw it at Black Knight's sword. The sword absorbed the grenade, but exploded in time for Black Knight to be hit. Matthew surrounded his hand with lightning and punch Black Knight in the arm. Finally, he changed into his Alien-EVO form and used his claws to shatter the sword to piece. "NO!" Samantha shirked.

Matthew changed back, "Oh sorry. Did I break your toy?" He laughed.

Suddenly, Black Knight kicked into a wall, pinning him down and held the hilt of the sword that still had three inches of blade left to his chin. She stared into Matthew's eyes, "You do realize all of this is a terrible nightmare, right? Soon you'll go back to being just Matthew: a pathetic, teenage freak that uses games and food to hide how alone he truly is?" Matthew growled, and pushed Samantha off. The sub shook again, making him stubble, but recovered. Suddenly, Matthew felt Samantha's blade digging into his right shoulder, making him kneel down. He turned to her, but she landing a blow to his jaw and kicked him in the side. She laughed, "So much like your father," she struck him again, this time in the back where the blade had hit him.

Before Samantha could land another blow, Matthew grabbed her hand, shocking her with a large amount of electricity to charge five lamps. He then flipped her on her back, grabbed her neck and rose his hand that was shooting with lightning. He was breathing heavy, ready to attack the woman that killed his father, who made him split from his mother and made him lose his memories.

But he couldn't move his hand…

"Do it," Samantha laughed, "Finish me. Do what your father had failed to do six years ago."

Matthew raised his hand again, breathing heavily more. Letting out a roar, Matthew slammed his fist into the floor, five inches away from Black Knight's face. Matthew saw that her face was shocked. "I can't," Matthew whispered, still holding her throat.

Samantha chuckled, "I knew it. If your father couldnt kill me, how can you?"

Matthew dug his hand into the floor, grabbing the wires inside, "No," he told her. He pulled out the wires from the floor and wrapped them around Black Knight's neck. He got up and walked toward the window; the sub was still in the water. "I'm not going to kill you," with all his strength, he punched the glass, cracking it and making the water leak inside the sub, "I'll let the sea do that."

"No," Samantha whimpered, struggling to get the wires off from her neck, "You can't do this to me. You can't do this to me!"

Matthew looked backed at her, "Consider us even," he told her. Once more, he punched the glass, feeling the sea pouring into the sub. The pressure pushed Matthew back, out of the pilot's room and into the hallway. Matthew swam around in the room, turning into his Alien-EVO form. He used his claws to rip through the walls and outside the sub.

Matthew swam out of the hole and into the water, where he could see the Providence Naval still sinking, while the sub was going down as well. Matthew tried to swim to the top, but the submarine's down current was bringing him along with it. Matthew struggled, but it was too much and he was losing his breath.

Charging his hands, Matthew created a blackish-color portal, being pulled into it with the current of the water. Coughing, spitting, and throwing up seawater, Matthew saw that he was back in the Alien Dimension. Soaked wet, Matthew saw that he was in the middle of the Bellwood Park, with people screaming at the random boy that had appeared out of nowhere with gallons of seawater. Finally, his head had hit the ground.

**The End**

**Just kidding! LOL**

**PLEASE review and ask questions. One more chapter to go.**


	11. 3 Weeks Later

**Nothing much to say. Only that this is the last chapter**_  
_

**Enjoy**

_3 WEEKS LATER…_

Matthew waited outside the office that Ben and Kevin were in. Nervously, Matthew created a sparking his hands and twirled his thumbs. He tried to use his super-hearing to try and listen in on the conversation inside the other room, but he couldn't hear a thing.

Finally, the door opened up and Matthew saw Ben and Kevin walking out the office and shutting the door. Matthew stood up as they both came up to him, "Well?" Matthew asked them nervously.

Ben sighed and then smiled, "Congratulations," he told him, handing him the test that Matthew took that had an "Approved" stamp on it.

Matthew gasped, "I'm in?" he asked, almost yelling.

Kevin nodded, "You start the Plumber Academy in one week."

"Yes!" Matthew shouted, wrapping his arms around Ben and Kevin and hugging them. "I knew it!"

"You deserve it," Ben told him. "After saving two worlds and all that you've been through, you'd make a great Plumber."

"Congrates dude," Kevin told him, "I know your mom is gonna be proud. Your father would be too."

"Thanks," Matthew told them both, trying hard not to cry in front of them. He looked at his watch, "Oh, man. Hey guys, thanks for everything guys, but I gotta get home."

"No problem," ben told him, "Do you and Rex wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Matthew shrugged, "Sorry, Rex set me up on a blind date with some girl name Beverly. I'll let him know you guy's said hi." Swiping the air, Matthew created a portal to the other world and walked through it.

Matthew appeared inside of his house, smelling freshly cooked food. He looked outside and saw that it was already night time, "Mom," he called out, "I'm home!" He smiled at the fact that he had a home to go to. He then heard the t.v. was on; the news was talking about White Knight returning as the leader of Providence.

"We're in here," she called out, from the dining room. Matthew walked in and saw his mother, along with Van Kliess, setting up the table. "Hi sweetie."

"Mom, I did it! I passed the test and I'm going to the academy!"

He gave her a hug and she hugged him back, "Oh Matthew. I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him on his head.

"Indeed," Van Kliess said, placing some plates down. "Nice to see that you're going to make a difference."

Matthew chuckled, "Yeah, I see you're doing the same. How's Providence handling your change?"

"They're doing what they strictly said; keeping an eye on me. But I told them I did not change for them, but for my godson." Matthew smiled.

Christiane looked at Van, "You do know you always have a place here right?" she assured him.

Van nodded, "Yes, but I'm needed at Abysus. But not to worry, I'll always be around." He stretched, "I'll go get the food," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Be right back," Matthew told is mom, "I'm gonna go wash up."

* * *

Matthew sat on top of the roof, looking out into the night, watching a shooting star fly by. He was happy that he finally had a home. No, not a home; _two_ homes. He heard someone walking behind him, he grinned. "Hey Paradox."

"Enjoying your life?" Paradox asked him.

Matthew looked at him, "You knew, didn't you?" Paradox made a face, but Matthew wasn't fooled, "You knew that all of this was going to happen, right?"

Paradox grinned, "I might have known a few things that were going to lead up to this event." He placed his hands in his coat, "But there were some rules that wouldn't allow me to do them."

Matthew stood up, staring at the time walker, "Thank you Paradox," Matthew said, "Thank you for everything."

"No," Paradox placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "You are the one that has been making the difference in everyone's lives."

Matthew smiled, "So was this it?'

"What?"

"Was this the great thing I was destined for?" Matthew saw paradox frown, making him do the same.

"Well, one of the things maybe?"

"What?" Matthew exclaimed, "Seriously? Then what else am I supposed to do?"

Paradox chuckled, taking out his pocket watch, "In time Matthew. In time." With that, Paradox had disappeared before Matthew's eyes.

Matthew chucked, shaking his head at the confusing old man. Looking out into the night one more time, Matthew made his way down stairs.

**The End**

**First off, I just want to say thank you to all the ones who have stuck to my stories. Especially the Hybrid Series.**

**Second, I'm giving a special thanks to Lilcutie58 for letting me bring Matthew to life and revan193 for his/her ideas and helpfulness.**

**Third, the music that inspired me was Breaking Benjamin's "I will Not Bow"**

**And finally, thank you all.**

**For more Matthew the Hybrid, keep a look out for United as One 3: Wrath of Generator 10. He will be a special guest!**

**Review and ask questions if you got them.**


End file.
